Revenir à l'origine de nous
by charlygate
Summary: Jack et Sam prennent une décision qui changera leur futur.


Revenir à l'origine de nous

* * *

Ship un peu spécial

Résumé : Sam et Jack se réveille enfin sur leur relation…

Saison : 8, Thread

Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, rien du tout…

Note : je reprends les fanfics ship mais dans un genre un peu nouveau. J'espère que vous aimerez. Envoyez-moi des feed back pour me dire si vous aimez et/ou si vous voulez une suite.

* * *

Kerry Jonhson sortait du bureau du Général O'Neill. Elle avait l'air triste, peut être que leur discussion s'était mal finie ! Samantha Carter entra juste après qu'elle est fermée la porte du bureau. Jack O'Neill venait de se rasseoir derrière son bureau, dés qu'elle entra il releva les yeux.

S- Ca va ?

J- Oui, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

S- C'est pour ça que je suis là.

J- Je voudrais m'excuser !

S- Pourquoi ?

J- Et bien, je me rend compte enfin combien cela a du être difficile pour vous toute cette histoire de sentiments entre nous. Et donc je voulais m'excuser d'avoir été un obstacle à votre bonheur.

S- Vous ne devriez pas vous excuser, vous n'y pouviez rien.

J- J'aurais pu prendre le temps de venir vous voir et de discuter avec vous de la situation, des impasses, des solutions. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai laissé traîné et rien n'a évolué ni pour moi ni pour vous.

S- Et moi aussi j'ai laissé traîné. Nous sommes deux à être fautifs. Mais je crois que c'est le moment de faire le point.

J- Oui !

J&S- Vous commencez !

Ils rirent de bon cœur puis Sam pris de nouveau la parole.

S- Je commence, je sais que tout ça doit vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Jack esquissa un sourire.

S- Je crois que je ne me déferai jamais des sentiments que j'ai pour vous, mais je sais aussi que l'on a cultivé entre nous pendant trop longtemps cette amitié pour que l'on puisse l'effacer pour quelque chose de plus intime. Alors je voudrais que vous sachiez que mes sentiments sont toujours présents mais que nous avons trop longtemps fait semblant de n'être que des amis que maintenant…

J- …nous sommes à la fois amis et bien plus que ça.

S- Voila.

J- J'ai repensé à votre visite chez moi Samedi et j'ai bien réfléchi, on devrait aller dans mon chalet pour quelque jours avec Daniel et Teal'c. On pourrait discuter tranquillement et finir cette discussion. J'ai des rendez-vous

S- Ok, je préviens Teal'c et Daniel !

Quelques jours plus tard !

Au chalet de Jack. Ils étaient là depuis deux ou trois jours et Daniel et Teal'c étaient un peu perdus. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Jack et Sam se conduisaient si bizarrement. Ils se conduisaient si naturellement l'un avec l'autre alors que ce n'était pas à leurs habitudes. Au début de leur séjour, Sam leur a annoncé la date de son mariage avec Peter. Daniel et Teal'c attendirent avec impatience et appréhension la réaction de Jack, mais celui-ci répondit simplement qu'il serait heureux de venir accompagné de Kerry et que si elle le voulait il la conduirait jusqu'à l'autel comme Jacob lui avait demandé avant de mourir. A ce moment là Daniel et Teal'c ne comprenaient plus rien. D'abord ils pensaient que Jack et Kerry n'étaient plus ensemble mais apparemment ils s'étaient trompés. Et puis la réaction de Jack les surpris énormément, mais pourtant ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que le croire parce que leur ami ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi sérieux et honnête. C'est comme ça que se poursuivit le long week-end. Ne tenant plus Daniel posa la question qui le titillait depuis leur arrivée. Il pris Jack à part, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de chance de tirer quelque chose de lui.

D- Jack, je peux vous voir.

J- Bien sur !

D- J'ai remarqué ce changement entre vous et Sam. Dites moi ce qu'il se passe ?

J- Et bien, Sam et moi avons parlé et sommes parvenu à la conclusion que nous devions nous libérer chacun de cette angoisse de nos sentiments, que nous devions accepter le fait qu'on ne serait jamais ensemble et que nos vies continuent.

D- Quoi, mais de quoi…, mais c'est du délire ! Sam !!! SAM !!!

S- Quoi, que ce passe t'il !

D- Expliquez-lui, dit-il en s'adressant à Jack.

J- Daniel voulait savoir ce qui se passait entre nous et je lui ai expliqué mais il ne semble pas convaincu.

S- Jack dit vrai. On s'est expliqué et on est reparti sur de nouvelles bases. Plus de gène, plus de peine, plus de souffrance et plus de silence.

J- C'est bien comme ça. On est ami et on l'accepte. On a fini d'espérer autre chose et on vit nos vies respectives.

D- Jamais, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça. A la rigueur que vous finissiez par vous mettre ensemble même si ça semblait prendre un temps infini, mais que vous deveniez amis.

J&S- Redevenir amis !

S- C'est vrai on ne nie pas avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre et ceux qui veulent partager nos vies devront s'y faire mais la situation devenait infernale.

J- Je crois que c'était le moment de faire quelque chose. Soit on ne se disait rien et on aurait fini par se perdre de vue, soit on décidait tous les deux d'un avenir commun. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait !

D- Et bien, si vous êtes sincèrement d'accord tous les deux avec ça ! C'est…c'est…je trouve pas le mot, mais c'est bien !

Le soir même :

Alors que Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà couchés, un peu désorientés par la nouvelle de Sam et Jack. Incroyable, jamais il n'aurait imaginé cette issue là à leur histoire. Ces deux là étaient vraiment pleins de surprises.

Dans le salon, Jack allumait un feu pendant que Sam finissait son café.

S- Finalement je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de discuter de tout ça avant.

J- Oui, c'est bête, ça nous aurait évité bien des problèmes.

S- Maintenant au moins on sait où on en est. Et le plus drôle c'est que c'est à Daniel que la situation va le moins.

J- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il m'a dit à table lorsque vous étiez dehors avec Teal'c ?

Sam secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

J- Il a dit que notre histoire de discussion et d'amitié ça ne tenait pas la route.

S- Ah bon, et qu'est ce qu'il en sait. J'aime beaucoup Daniel mais je ne crois pas qu'il est son mot à dire dans notre histoire.

J- Il pense que l'on fuit notre relation. Selon lui on a peur de devenir trop intime pour faire marcher arrière, alors on préfère ne rien tenter, ne pas savoir ce que ça nous ferait d'être ensemble, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il pense que ça ne servira à rien de mettre 700km entre nous et une pseudo amitié.

S- Il a peut être raison. On renonce à quelque chose que l'on ne connaît pas, et peut être que c'est pour se protéger, comme il le pense. Mais de toute façon on ne saura jamais, alors il n'y a pas de quoi discuté.

J- Peut être qu'un jour on saura, je veux dire ce n'est pas parce que l'on est amis qu'il nous est impossible d'être plus proche, même physiquement !

S- D'accord !

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils semblaient d'accord !

Plus tard dans la soirée, avec en tête cet accord tacite passé entre eux plus tôt ils montèrent dans la chambre de Jack. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, il n'y eu aucun regard anxieux, ni même nerveux. Cela ne leur semblait pas tout à fait naturel mais la sincérité don ils avaient fais preuve l'un envers l'autre avait dissipé toute ambiguïté. Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et Jack ouvrit les bras. Sam vint caler son dos contre le torse de son ami. Ils étaient apaisés, non pas qu'ils ne ressentaient aucune tension mais ils savaient que l'heure de leur histoire était passée et qu'ils n'avaient pas su la saisir. Maintenant, endormis l'un contre l'autre, ils savaient ! Rien ne pourrait jamais se mettre entre leur amitié, pas même leur amour.

Fin

* * *

Encore une fois, envoyez des feed back (même pour critiquer). J'espère que vous avez apprécié !!!!!

Charlygate


End file.
